


My Time Is Now

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Aging, Immortality, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Paradise Island, Themyscira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:[Each and every time, over the years, Diana would returned, and there, on her beautiful face, were already the lines of age. Hippolyta dreaded her daughter leaving again because she feared that Diana would let herself grow old with man. She feared she would outlive her daughter.]





	My Time Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> (im so proud of myself. i finally made a work for wonder woman! ^^)

Hippolyta never saw the lines around her eyes and her lips as anything but as signs of her wisdom and the years she had lived. Many of the Amazons, with their immortality, had them, some faint and others as distinct as hers, but they had always hold themselves with pride because youth was not something the women of Themyscira yearned for. 

However, it was because these women had lived for millenniums, the first and only ones of their kind, all except their princess, her daughter, Diana. She was only several centuries old, but Hippolyta had caught herself in distraught many times since her daughter had ventured in the world of men and made herself a part of it. 

Each and every time, over the years, Diana would returned, and there, on her beautiful face, were already the lines of aging. Hippolyta dreaded her daughter leaving again because she feared that Diana would let herself grow old with man. She feared she would outlive her daughter.

"Mother,” Diana said, smiling as she had return to Paradise Island again, this time with her two greatest friends, Superman and Batman. "You look lost in thought." 

Theyhad stopped by for a visit on their mission, and by now, Themyscira had opened itself up a little with Diana's help to let those two be exceptions. Though they were men, they were also the savior of the world many times over. The Amazons can respect them for that. 

There was a look of concern on her daughter's face, and Hippolyta smiled tiredly, reaching her hands out to hold Diana's face. "Oh, I am afraid," the queen of the Amazons said. "I am afraid that you will leave the world before me. You are the youngest, the pride of Themyscira, and yet you have allowed yourself to grow old when you have the blood of gods in your veins." 

And Diana did not look solemn, but she continued smiling, pressing the hands against her face. "I haven't noticed," she replied softly. "Am I getting ugly, Mother?" 

"No, no," Hippolyta said with a chuckle. "Beautiful, always beautiful, my sweet daughter."

Diana laughed too. "Just like you. Maybe I've been from Themyscira for too long, but I had never noticed that I've aged because I fear the same thing you do, Mother, for them, because they are only humans. Kal and I are some of the exceptions, and we both fear for the day Bruce will succumb to his mortality, and everyone we have befriended and loved. It's frightening, and I may even outlive Kal. Themyscira is my home, and it always be. I could stay here and young forever, but I have come to desire age so I can become old with my friends. They've too become my family."

"And what of your family here?" Hippolyta asked. "What about me?"

Diana's expression softened. "If you wish me to remain, Mother, I will. I will return immediately when I  have done venturing with man, and I will only depart when the world needs me."

Hippolyta was saddened by this, though this was what she should want, fearing that she would outlive her daughter. If Diana stayed in Themyscira more often like before, then maybe those lines on her beautiful face would fade and Hippolyta could blame the evil of men as the cause. But if Diana remained, Hippolyta knew, her smiles would fade because she would miss the world too much. Diana was meant to be more than just the next queen of Paradise Island. She was meant to be a savior and a protector. Keeping her in Paradise Island would only keep her from fulfilling the purpose she had chosen. 

"No," the queen of the Amazons finally said, pressing a kiss against her daughter's head. "Though I should, you are not meant to be bound. Not by me. Not by anyone but yourself. And you have bound yourself to the world of men. May the gods bless you, Diana."

"Thank you, Mother," the princess of the Amazons replied, returning a kiss to her mother. "Fear is what pushes us to become better, but even if I am gone before you, I will always be in your heart as you are in mine. You will remained as a remainder of the past so that no one should repeat its mistakes. I will become the change of the present so I must go with it. My time is now."

Hippolyta closed her eyes in acceptance, and now, she believed that Diana had long earned those lines of wisdom on her face because her daughter was wise beyond the years she had lived. 

"Diana," Hippolyta heard the men call, "are you ready to go?" 

"Always,” Diana replied, looking over her shoulder for a moment. She turned back around. "I'll return, Mother. I love you, and I will miss you."

"And I you," Diana," Hippolyta returned. "I will be here to welcome you back home."

**Author's Note:**

> (there has been many timelines in which diana, despite being a demigod, ages, and i think as she ages, those who hold her the closest become afraid that she would die like man. but i think she is okay with this because when she came out to the world of man, she has become part of it, especially of the age of her oldest and closest friends. that is her time, and in order to continue the cycle and to make way to a greater age, she must pass on, in life and her mantle. thats why she lets herself age.)


End file.
